


Soft Skin, Sweet Lips

by beaxhbxtch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaxhbxtch/pseuds/beaxhbxtch
Summary: Taeyong's eyes fluttered open as a soft ray of sunlight shone on his face. With a small groan he threw his arm over his face and rubbed the remaining sleep away from his eyes. He blankly looked around the room until his gaze fell upon the sleeping boy next to him- a boy none other than Sicheng. A small, sweet grin began to form on his face as Sicheng tried nuzzling himself into his pillow. Taeyong couldn't stop admiring the younger boy. To Taeyong, he looked peaceful and his soft features made it seem as if he was full of innocence.





	Soft Skin, Sweet Lips

Taeyong's eyes fluttered open as a soft ray of sunlight shone on his face. With a small groan he threw his arm over his face and rubbed the remaining sleep away from his eyes. He blankly looked around the room until his gaze fell upon the sleeping boy next to him- a boy none other than Sicheng. A small, sweet grin began to form on his face as Sicheng tried nuzzling himself into his pillow. Taeyong couldn't stop admiring the younger boy. To Taeyong, he looked peaceful and his soft features made it seem as if he was full of innocence.

In the bright morning light it was simple to pick out each and every one of Sicheng's facial features- both flaws and perfections- and Taeyong loved it. After staring for a while, Taeyong spaced out whilst still admiring the younger boy.

"Hyung, stop staring," Sicheng muttered as he covered the bottom half of his face with a blanket.

Taeyong blinked, snapping himself out of his trance at the sound of Sicheng's voice, "S-sorry."

The two boys exchanged awkward glances before Sicheng slightly sat up, "Why were you looking at me?"

Taeyong was surprised by Sicheng's sudden question. He lightly bit down on his bottom lip and averted his eyes from Sicheng's. Silence fell over the two of them while Taeyong thought of what to say.

"N-no reason," Taeyong suddenly stuttered. Sicheng wasn't buying it, it was the most lame excuse Taeyong had ever used.

A sigh came from Sicheng, "Stop lying, hyung. I know you're hiding something."

Flustered, Taeyong took a deep breath, "Well it's b-because...uhm.... y-you-" Taeyong couldn't finish his sentence.

"Hyung, just spit it out, I won't judge you for whatever it is." Taeyong felt relief wash over his body with Sicheng's words.

"Okay," Taeyong started again, "The reason I was staring at you is because," Taeyong stopped mid-sentence and look back at Sicheng's eyes, "well, i-it's because I think you're beautiful. I can't help but to admire you sometimes." Taeyong shied away from Sicheng again with his sudden confession.

Sicheng looked at the older boy next to him for a few seconds while he processed the confession before a small smile grew onto his face. He slightly raised his arm and tilted Taeyong's head gently towards him by the chin.

"Hyung, you're so cute," Sicheng smiled, receiving blush from his flustered Hyung.

"S-stop Sicheng," Taeyong stammered as we gently removed the younger's hand from his chin.

Sicheng sighed at Taeyong's shy actions with a smile still on his face. In one swift movement Sicheng had both hands on the older's cheeks and his lips gently pressed against his hyung's soft ones. Eventually Taeyong melted into the kiss, loving the feeling of Sicheng's soft lips against his own- they were gentle and tasted sweet which seemed to suit Sicheng in more ways than just one.

When the broke the kiss, they looked at each other's pink-dusted cheeks before Sicheng spoke up, "You do know that I really like you, hyung, don't you?"

Taeyong nodded in response before Sicheng began again, "And I don't mean just like, hyung. I mean I like-like you."

A smile formed on Taeyong's face with the younger's words as he let out a soft laugh, "You know you could've just said 'love', right?" Taeyong placed a kiss on Sicheng's forehead, "Because I feel the same way."

With that, Sicheng's smile grew even larger as he pulled Taeyong in for another kiss and, once again, the two took in whatever they could from each other's sweet lips falling even farther in love as each second passed by with their lips never parting.


End file.
